Expect The Unexpected
by FanficGirl
Summary: Cloud and Tifa is getting married! The whole world is excited about the heroes of earth joining hands.But hey...who is this brown haired girl with a pink bow? ( Recomended for C/A and T/V readers)
1. Default Chapter

  
Expect The Unexpected  
  
By FanficGirl  
  
  
The windows was opened wide and a cool breeze floated lightly against the white, transperant curtains. It was a half and hour past midnight and the stars in the sky shown like little diamonds pressed against a purplish black velvet dress. The moon hung like a huge pendant with a yellow hint of mysterious secrets. In the room, the atmoshpere was very comfortable and it seems you can sleep rather peaceful in there. But the person on the little size bed was awake. Wide-awake. Cloud was in his boxers, laying on his bed restlessly with his arms underneath his head. The phase of the moon shadowed him partially and made his eyes shine, showing that he is in deep thought. Cloud sat up suddenly, feeling an urge to excersize. He felt dumb but hey, he wants to. Punching at invisible air, he concentrated on every move. The bed started to shake and the springs made a little racket. Feeling his arms getting heavy and sweat pouring down the sides of his face, he flopped back on the bed and savored the cool sheets on his back.  
  
Sighing heavily, Cloud started to think about what he did 5 months ago. He finally had asked Tifa to get married with him. As he expected, she was all gleeful and happy. Cloud smiled. Tifa loved him. He was sure of it. His smiled grew wider when he remembered the ring he gave her. It was a platinum ring with little flower vines carved around it. Tifa had replied by passionately kissing him and Cloud returned. Everyone who was there whooped and cheered for the new couple. ( Actually, they was glad Cloud gave up his depression for ' her' and finally starting on a new life. ) Tomorrow was going to be the wedding, Tifa wanted to get married with Cloud quickly. With a chuckle, Cloud turned on his side and grabbed his pillow to tuck it comfortably underneath his head. ' Oh Tifa,' he thought ' I wonder if I'll ever be happy...again.' Then an ache striked painfully at his heart as memory starts to overpower him.  
  
White light flashed like a camera at him and a picture of 'her' formed. " No!..." He strangled out and for a few minutes he was quiet. Then hot tears streamed slowly down his face. ' I'm a sick bastard. ' Cloud quit his crying and got up to get tissue paper from the bathroom next door. He wiped his nose and shook his head. " I gotta quit this nonesense. You're living in the past. " Het sat on the edge of his bed and put his hands to his head. 'Tomorrow will be a new day. Tifa will be there for me. ' Cloud knew he love Tifa but not in the way he expected he would be when he met her at Seventh Heaven. And after since he met ' her ', Cloud changed his feelings rather quickly for Tifa. ' She's like...like a sister to me. ' Oh man oh man. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day. '  
  
  
( Next Day )  
  
  
" Oh my gosh Yuffie! This is the most dramatic time of my life! " Tifa eyed herself in the mirror, the short white gown fitted her perfectly. Yuffie sat on a chair bordely and replied, " Oh yippee..." Tifa turned around quickly and looked at the little ninja. " Yuffie, whats the matter with you. It seems you don't like my dress. Oh! I got to get a new one quick! " She was about to run off to the store but Yuffie stood up. " No, no! The dress look fine! Its that...hey! Why are you acting so airheaded all of a sudden?! " Tifa inhaled heavily and relaxed. " I'm sorry, Yuf. I'm just, I'm just so scared. Here I was, a free girl with no life ahead of her and the next thing I know, I'm getting married! Its happening so quickly! " Then she winked. " And I like it." Yuffie hmphed and said, " Ok, ok. I understand. Man, if only Aeris would see you guys." Yuffie clamped her hand over her mouth. Tifa lowered her eyes guiltily at the floor.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and Tifa spoked. " Yuffie, she is watching us, from the heavens above. Aeris is our closest friend ever. I'm just so sad she...had to end her life taht way. " Then she looked at Yuffie straight in the eye. " But Aeris is with us. Always. " Yuffie then smiled crookedly and Tifa smiled back. They exchanged smiles for a few seconds til Cloud's voice broke the air. " Eh, Teef! I'm going to take a walk! I'll be back for the ceremony, honest! " Tifa laughed. " Sure Cloud! " She yelled back. Then Yuffie and Tifa heard the door slam. They broke into fits of laughter and Yuffie slapped Tifa in the back. Tifa lifted one eyebrow but then started to laugh again.  
  
  
( Cloud's walk )  
  
The sky was clear blue and wisps of white clouds lined across the sun. Cloud smiled stupidly, knowing he'll be getting married in 2 hours. Walking towards a hill with many flowers, he stopped on the top. With his hands in his pockets, Cloud looked over villages and lakes. He bended down and picked up a flower he ' accidently ' stepped on. Cloud looked at it, remembering something so familiar. The flower was like Aeris, once beautiful and full of life, next thing you know, she's been stepped on and her whole life was crushed. Cloud carefully tried to straighten it. ' Aeris..' he thought. Slipping the flower in his pocket, he fingered the green orb on his neck with his other hand. It was the materia that didn't do nothing. Aeris told him so. Cloud was so confused back then. Well, he's still confused now. He found the materia when he was in his sumbarine and had the courage to look at Aeris again beneath the waters.  
  
It was hard to do that. He expected bones and flesh but Cloud was surprised to see Aeris preserved and looking alive and fresh in the crystal waters. And just then, he saw a greenish light glinting off at a distance. Navigating the sub towards it, he found that it was the materia Aeris showed him when they first met. " Oh Aeris..." Cloud whispered. The wind around him sanged softly around him, carressing him. " I know I'll meet you. I will know how to, but now, I want to live my last years in happiness. " Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. " I just wish I could spend it with you. " Turning around, he walked back. It was getting late anyway...  
  
  
( What Was Happening That Time )  
  
A brown headed girl walked through the crowded streets of a market. Her long braid swished back and forth. " Excuse me sir, where are all you guys going? " It didn't take Einstien to figure out that everyone was going one direction. " Didn't you heard?! The heroes of this world are getting married! " The girl smiled and said thank you. The news about this marriage thing was making her curious. ' I wanna see the heroes! " She then ran through the crowd, saying sorry to every one of them she bumped into. The girl ran till she came to a hill with flowers. She stopped and picked a white flower. The girl didn't know why she liked flowers so much and tucked it into her hair. She then turned around and ran back on the road to the marriage event.  
  
************************  
Author Notes: This story is kinda kool when you think about in my point of view.  
  
Type ' A ' if you want me to continue ( Also include some comments! Criticisms are welcomed too! ) 


	2. 

  
Expect The Unexpected 2  
  
By FanficGirl  
(Remember, I do NOT own any of these characters, Squaresoft does!)  
  
Tifa walked elegantly down the aisle to her beloved who was waiting patiently.She smiled under her viel and tried to pace herself to go faster but Barret was kind of her holding her back. People everywhere admired her every move and every curve and beauty she was displaying. Cloud stood there nervously, his mind having second thoughts and his heart ached excitingly. ' Oh man oh man, this is a dream and I'm not going through with it. ' He thought. But his dream was real when he pinched himself. Tifa saw Cloud pinched himself and thought happily, 'He doesn't believe we're getting married! Well Cloud, your dream is coming true. OUR dream is coming true. ' She then let go of Barret's arm and stood beside Cloud, waiting for the priest to say the words.  
  
At the corner of Cloud's eyes, he observed Tifa. She had a pearl crown around her bun and white transparent cloth hung over it. The white gown fitted her perfectly as if she was an angel, a real angel. Like Aeris...Suddenly, Cloud snapped out of his daydreamish state. The priest was asking him a question. " Do you, Cloud, take Tifa as your lawfully wedded wife and give her your hospitality til death do you part? " Tifa held her bouqet tight. Cloud said, "I...I...du..I d..o..," Cloud stutered a little more. Tifa became restless and said, " He said I do. "The priest nodded slightly and asked Tifa the same question. " I do...with all my heart. " She replied, her eyes started getting glassy and emotional. Suddenly, the wooden doors to the church banged open. Everybody looked at the person with rude expectations.   
  
" Uh....I'm sorry I'm late you guys..hehee! " Yuffie said sheepishly while scratching her head and trying to look innocent. Tifa huffed and said sarcastially, " Eh Yuffie, what a great time you had to come! Well jeez, maybe I should interupt you next time when you are about to have the most biggest change in your life about to happen in a few minutes! " Yuffie turned red and walked back outside. When the door closed, Tifa let herself sag a little. The she straightened herself and smiled. " Ok, father, you should go on. " The priest loosened up his collar and presumed. " Take out your rings, " ( I'm going to skip this part ) After Tifa slipped her ring on Cloud, she waited for him to slip it on her. Cloud fumbled alot and tried his best to put the ring on her finger. Tifa grabbed the ring from Cloud and slipped it on. She held her hand up to the light and said, " Oh Cloud! Its beautiful!"Cloud smiled and shrugged.  
  
Then the priest raised his hand and said, "You may kiss the bride. " Cloud's heart beat strongly against his ribcage. Heck, he feels it pounding and he hears it in his ears. A weird ache raised across his chest. Cloud slowly put his hand over Tifa's left cheek. Tifa blushed and tears of happiness started to form. Cloud lowered his head and Tifa closed her eyes. He went closer til he was just a centimeter from her mouth. Suddenly, the wooden doors of the church slammed open again. Tifa and Cloud jerked away from each other and expected Yuffie standing there. Tifa was about to say, " Yuffie??! You dummy!" til she was choked in her astonishment. Standing there, with the sunlight's dust streaming in through the crack of the door, was a girl with thick, swirly hair with a pink ribbon. She was stratching her head and blushed profusely. " I ah...I'm very sorry! I'm very, very sorry!" The girl bowed and ran out, her pink dress making whipping sounds.   
  
Cloud stood there, his mako eyes wide in terror and hope while Tifa turned away from the crowd to wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes...  
  
  
Author notes: I think I messed the whole thing up. ^_~ All you Aeris fans wait okay? If I get more reviews I'll make another sequel. 


End file.
